mlpfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Rainbow Dash
'Rainbow Dash' er en Pegasus ponni og en hovedperson i'' My Little Pony Vennskap er Magi. Hun er ansvarlig for å holde vær og clearing himmelen i Ponyville. Hun er også en stor beundrer av The Wonderbolts og drømmer om å bli deres flying gruppe. I Sonic Rainboom, Rarity og Princesse Celestia sier hun er den beste flyeren i alle Equestria. Hun representerer innslag av lojalitet. Hun er den siste av de viktigste seks for å få et kjæledyr, hennes er en skilpadde som heter Tank, som ble introdusert i episoden [[Måtte Det Beste Dyret Vinne! ]] Hun er vist gjennom hele serien som en dyktig racer og en acrobat.__TOC__ Utvikling og figurdesign thumb|201px|Utvikling Sketch. Rainbow Dash aksjer hennes navn og fargevalg med en fashionista Earth ponni fra G3 og G3.5. Men ga Lauren Faust henne personligheten hennes favoritt G1 ponni, Firefly. Gjennom utviklingsstadier, ble Rainbow Dash sin søta mark endres fra to blå lyn som Firefly tallet, til en enkelt bred tre-farget lynsymbol, til dagens søta Mark design. Hun er den eneste ponnien ut av de seks ledende figurene som har helt rette øyevipper, og den eneste ponni å forlate en regnbuefarget sti eller tørr-børste smøre bak henne når påskynde av. Visning i serien Personality Lojalitet Rainbow Dash vises først i Vennskap er Magic, del 1, der hun tilfeldigvis krasjer inn i Twilight Sparkle, sende henne inn i en gjørme dam. De kort bli kjent med hverandre. Etter det, forteller Rainbow Dash Twilight om hennes tilbedelse for The Wonderbolts, og Rainbow Dash senere tiltrer Twilight og de andre ponniene i Vennskap er Magic, del 2 på sin søken etter de [of Harmony ]. Akkurat som ponniene er i ferd med å komme til slottet hvor elementene er plassert, Nightmare Moon tar form av De Shadowbolts, doppelgangers fra Rainbow Dash s personlige helter, The Wonderbolts. De prøver å overbevise Rainbow Dash inn bli deres rekker og forlot hennes kompanjonger, men Rainbow Dash forblir lojal mot vennene sine, og avtar deres tilbud, som tjener henne element av lojalitet. thumb|200px|Shadowbolts test Rainbow Dash lojalitet ved å tilby henne berømmelse og makt.Rainbow Dash lojalitet blir satt på prøve i The Return of Harmony Del 1 og Del 2. Hun og vennene hennes må løse Discord 's gåte og lek med sine regler for å gjenvinne den Elements. Under oppdraget, faller Rainbow Dash offer for Discord sin manipulering etter at han forteller henne at hennes hjem vil smuldre uten henne, og viser henne en visjon om Cloudsdale smuldrer. Under Discord innflytelse, forlater hun venninnene å "redde" en sky hun mener er Cloudsdale. Rett før Applejack spots Rainbow Dash flyr vekk, forsikrer Twilight Sparkle seg ved å si Rainbow Dash vil ikke la dem ned, men så klokker med vantro på at Rainbow Dash hastigheter av. Disharmoni åpenbarer seg og informerer andre ponnier som de har vært inhabile, som en av hans reglene at dersom en av ponniene forlater, er spillet over. Følgende episode, når Twilight setter om å finne vennene sine til å angre det Discord hadde gjort dem til et "minne Stav", avviser Rainbow Dash Twilight sin vanskelige situasjon med "lojalitet shmoyalty". Siden hun ikke vil komme nær nok til Twilight for spell som skal utføres, må ponniene kombinere deres innsats for å fange henne og bringe henne i bakken. Hennes første ord etter korrupsjon hennes er ugjort er "Hvordan er Ponyville? Hvor er de Elements? Har vi stoppe Discord ?" Med Dash ved sin side igjen, ponniene wield elementer av Harmoni og nederlag Discord med magi deres. Brashness og tilsynelatende latskap thumb|200px|Rainbow Dash tar en av sine vanlige lurRainbow Dash er veldig trygg i hennes evner, som ofte tolkes av andre som latskap. Når Twilight Sparkle først møter Rainbow Dash, har hun ingen av hennes sky opprydding utført arbeid, og ligger uvirksom på en sky, sette ut arbeidet sitt. Til tross for hennes tilsynelatende latskap, fremførte hun sin plikt i "ti sekunder flat", slik Twilight storøyd ved synet. Hun languishes om i Griffon Børst Bort , The Cutie Pox og sverm av Århundrets, men til innsats i siste sekund da hun måtte hjelpe avtale med parasprite angrep, og etterlater seg til tjeneste da hun trengte i den første. Hun er leder av været laget i Winter pakk deg og hun frivillige til å gå på viktige oppdrag med vennene hennes, så til tross for hennes tilsynelatende latskap er hun en hardt arbeidende, bidrar ponni. Hun sier stolt i Skryt Busters at hun er bedre enn resten av ponniene, men Boos Trixie når Applejack gir henne et hånlig blikk. Hun og Applejack spotte Twilight Sparkle i Fall Været venner for å være en "intellektuell" og ikke ha noen erfaring med å kjøre utenfor det hun leste i boken hennes. Men begge beundrer henne magi i Skryt Busters og fortelle henne at de er stolte av henne. Rainbow Dash ikke skjul henne ergrelse hos vennene hennes atferd, for det meste med Fluttershy gjennom sesong. På ponnienes ekspedisjon i Dragonshy, er Rainbow Dash kort med Fluttershy sin skyhet hele reisen, i Passer for Sukksess hun skriker til meg sint henne for å foreslå panikk, og i Sonic Rainboom hun blir så frustrert med Fluttershy sin saktmodige heie at hun gjør en pratfall. Det er verdt å merke seg at til tross for hennes uhøflig holdning Fluttershy , hun ikke unnskyld'' til henne i det lange løp. Hun lar begrudgingly Sjeldenhet gi henne en makeover i Svarm av århundre , holder og en irritert rynke i ansiktet hennes i prosessen. Når Twilight Sparkle prøver å overbevise Rarity i Passer for Sukksess at hun er ikke en latter, Rainbow Dash frekt quips "hun kind-of er". Som de andre ponnier kjoler, den kjolen hun ba Rarity å gjøre henne er over toppen, og det inneholder også en hjelm stylet mye som en slitt av The Rocketeer. Men, bærer hun kjolen Rarity opprinnelig designet for henne med et smil på ansiktet hennes når Rarity er gitt en ny sjanse til å innfri selv. Hennes shortness med Fluttershy kommer til slutt tilbake til å bite henne i begynnelsen av Drage Søkeren , der, i en parallell av Dragonshy, prøver hun å tvinge Fluttershy gå til Dragon Migration fordi hun gikk til Butterfly Migration med henne, men Fluttershy sparker sint henne i magen som payback og går utenfor. Hun kaller en drage halt etter å ha sett en gjør et triks, men da får pelsen svidd etter nesten å bli brent av en annen dragens ild pust. Hun håner også Spike i samme episode, men deretter skjente av sjeldenhet. I Orkanen Fluttershy, blir hun vist seg å ha en stor mengde tålmodighet og medfølelse for hennes venner. Mens Rainbow Dash fortsatt støttende og oppfordrer henne til å hjelpe, kan Fluttershy ikke overvinne sin frykt for å bli ydmyket for sin mangel på vingen makt. På slutten, når Fluttershy lykkes i å hjelpe trakt regnvann til Cloudsdale, uttrykker Rainbow Dash sin takknemlighet med en overlykkelig klem, og stolt kaller Fluttershy en mester flyger. Konkurranseevne og atletiske thumb|200px|"Og det eneste jeg likte mer enn å fly fort ... var å vinne!"Dash beskriver hennes lidenskap for å vinne i ett flashback i SøtmerkesChronicles, og utfordringer andre tegn til konkurranser gjennom hele showet. Hun løp flere ganger med sin gamle venn fra Junior Speedster flytur leiren, Gilda, i Griffon Børst Bort , og utfordringer Applejack i en serie av atletiske konkurranser i [Været Venner ]. Til tross for Rainbow Dash konkurransekraft og tillit, reagerer hun dårlig til svikt, eller til og med muligheten for å mislykkes. Hun blir opprørt over å miste et enkelt spill av hestesko til Applejack, om at hun "hater å tape». Under jern Ponni Konkurransen, tyr hun til å bruke vingene sine i mange av konkurranser, som Applejack oppfatter som juks siden hun ikke har vinger selv. Under den påfølgende Springing av bladene, fortsetter hun bruker underhanded taktikk med vingene bundet bak ryggen, og Applejack, lei av det hun anser for å være lureri, går det i slag. Ved slutten av episoden, slutter duoens slagsmål opp landing dem på sisteplass, fører dem unnskyld til hverandre. Rainbow Dash viser i utgangspunktet overveldende Bravado om sin opptreden i den Best Ung Flyger Konkurransen i Sonic Rainboom, men når en bevinget sjeldenhet kommer til å omdirigere alles oppmerksomhet til seg selv, avslører Rainbow hun er livredd for å dumme seg selv som hun mister sin kule, nesten nekter å utføre og messes opp flere av hennes rutiner. Hun iscenesetter en konkurranse for sine potensielle kjæledyr i Måtte Det Beste Dyret Vinne! , Som består av tester av fart, smidighet, "guts", "kulde", "awesomeness", "radicalness", og en endelig kappløp '' henne''. Mischievousness thumb|200px|I et forsøk på å lage de kongelige vaktene bryte sin taushet, prøver Rainbow Dash dumme ansikter.Rainbow Dash forsøker å skremme vennene sine når de våger seg inn det Everfree Forest for første gang, og hevdet at ingen ponni noensinne har gjort det igjen ut av skogen. Hennes rykte som en Prankster er etablert i Griffon Brush OffGriffon Børst Bort , der hun og pinkie Pie prank ulike ponnier, og er videre håndheves i en fugl i Hoven, da hun prøver å gjøre på kongelige vakter le. Hun spiller flere sprell på venninnen Gilda i Griffon Børst Bort, ble det som satt opp for Gilda parti, men er ikke spesifikt rettet mot henne. For mesteparten av tiden når Gilda besøker Ponyville, er Rainbow Dash uvitende om at Griffon er å være ufølsom og uhøflig til de andre ponnier, men sprell på festen får det beste av Gilda, og hun mister sin humør foran Rainbow Dash. Etter vitne denne siden av hennes personlighet, kaller hun henne ut på hennes oppførsel og sender henne på vei. Dash bruker en sky å lage torden og lyn for å skremme Spike i Griffon Børst Bort, som en prank. Hun gjør det samme med lillefinger Pie og diverse andre ponnier i Luna Eclipsed mens kledd som en Shadowbolt, ler ponniene hun skremmer. Hun forteller Twilight Sparkle at "dette er den beste natten i året for pranks" og at "det er alle i god moro". Hun skynder seg deretter av for å skremme en annen gruppe av ponnier, som hun fortsetter å gjøre inntil Princess Luna bestemmer seg for å erklære payback for alle problemer hun hadde forårsaket den natten. Hun viser også dette i Det handler om tid, drar nytte av Twilight er foruroligende å skremme henne, sammen med Spike. Leselyst thumb|200px|Rainbow Dash utvikler sin nye interesse for lesing.Rainbow Dash oppdager hun elsker å lese i episoden les det og Gråt. Når Twilight første tilbyr henne en bok å lese gjennom hennes opphold på sykehuset, avviser hun det og testily kaster bort boken, sier "Jeg er en verdensklasse idrettsutøver, lesing er for eggheads som deg, Twilight." Etter en kort kjedsomhet montasje, plukker hun opp boken og oppdager at hun elsker å lese, mye å fortvilelse henne. Hun tilbringer mye av episoden prøver å skjule det faktum at hun elsker å lese fra sine venner, og når hun utskrevet fra sykehuset hun prøver å få re-innrømmet slik at hun kunne ferdig med å lese boken. Legen erkjenner at hun bare lot være syk og beskylder henne for latskap. Dash prøver deretter å stjele boken fra sykehuset, men blir tatt på fersk gjerning og slipper den samtidig som hun rømme. Hun er forfulgt og til slutt fanget, og hun innrømmer at hun var etter boken, og at hun elsker å lese. Episoden avsluttes med Dash ferdig boken og ivrig å plukke opp en annen, med tittelen «Daring gjør og Griffins Goblet '. Hun kan også ses lese en annen Daring Do bok i En Venn i gjerning. Shades thumb|200px|Rainbow Dash, med sine nyanser.Rainbow Dash er sett flere ganger i showet iført et par Svart-fargede briller. De kan sees i Leksjon Zero, under scenen hvor de viktigste seks ponniene samles til en piknik. Hun kan også ses i Måtte Det Beste Dyret Vinne , der hun sier at hennes kjæledyr må ha betydelig "radicalness", der hun senere avhørt av Twilight Sparkle for ikke å forklare forskjellen mellom "awesomeness", "coolness" og "radicalness". Hun bærer også sine nyanser i Den Mystiske Mare Do Well mens hun er skryter hennes heroiske handlinger. Ferdigheter Flying og vær manipulasjon thumb|200px|"rainblow tørr".Etter å ha vist bemerkelsesverdig fart og smidighet i luften, har Rainbow Dash vist seg å være en dyktig og dyktig flyger. Hun snakker av og demonstrerer sine imponerende og spektakulære flybilder akrobatiske manøvrer i Billetthistorien , som inkluderer: "rainblow tørr", som hun bruker til å rydde opp Twilight Sparkle i den første episoden, den "super speed spankulere"; den "fantastiske hoppeføll flash", og "Buccaneer brannen", som involverer strutting mens du flyr, en nese-dykk og gjenoppretting som skaper en blits, og etablering av flere lyn, henholdsvis. thumb|200px|Den soppsky fra Leksjon Zero.Ved en anledning hun bruker sine flygende ferdigheter og fysisk styrke til å hjelpe Applejack rive en låve i Leksjon Zero. Hun nådeløst tårer gjennom strukturen fra alle retninger, og etter hvert dykk inn i det fra en stor høyde, etterbehandling den av i en villmann, men vibrantly-farget eksplosjon som sender rusk regner ned på Applejack og Twilight. thumb|200px|Agility!Hun demonstrerer sin flukt ferdigheter i Måtte Det Beste Dyret Vinne! til hennes potensielle kjæledyr: Hun glidelåser rett opp i himmelen; flyr til et fjernt hill forlater en sti av regnbue-fargede flammer bak henne, manøvrer i rask 90-graders svinger mellom de kjæledyrene samtidig la en vertikal regnbuefarget kjølvannet bak henne, og swirls rundt en sky å lage en ponni sky skulptur. Senere i episoden har hun en finaleløpet å avgjøre hvilke kjæledyr hun vil velge, og utfører farlige stunts som å fly gjennom gigantiske Bramble flekker og unnvike bitt av gigantiske quarray ål. Rainbow Dash har demonstrert sin dyktighet med å manipulere været mange ganger. Hun fjerner himmelen i Ponyville av skyer "i ti sekunder flate" i den første episoden, sprer skyene ved å sparke dem. Hun leder vanndråper ut av en sky i Skryt Busters, og skaper en regnbue over henne når dråpene Splash mot henne. Hun lagene opp med andre Pegasus ponnier i Winter Wrap Up for å opprette en virvelvind som suger bort skyer og snø fra Ponyville, og hun skaper en tornado å støvsuge parasprites i Swarm Århundrets . I Orkanen Fluttershy, Rainbow lede Ponyville Pegasi i å skape en orkan som skulle løfte nok vann til Cloudsdale for regntiden. I løpet av denne tiden ble Rainbow vinge kraft målt ved 16,5, mens de fleste andre Pegasi vinge makt knapt kunne måle mer enn 10. thumb|200px|Rainbow Dash utføre sin «Sonic Rainboom"Rainbow Dash mest æret trekk er Sonic rainboom, først avbildet i treffende-tittelen episode Sonic Rainboom. Dette er andre gang i sitt liv at hun har utført kunsten, den første som blir avbildet i en senere episode, The Cutie Mark ChroniclesSøtmerkes ChroniclesSøtmerkes Chronicles hvor det indirekte fører til hver av de seks hovedpersonene få henne søta mark. Selv om flere ponnier er til stede for å overvære Sonic rainboom i Rainbow Dash sin flashback, de samme ponniene vurdere manøvrere en myte i Sonic Rainboom. I disse to episodene, ikke Rainbow Dash ikke ut til å kunne utføre den soniske rainboom vilje, setter den av når anstrenge seg for å gå raskere i Cutie Mark Chronicles, og for å spare sjeldenhet og de Wonderbolts i Sonic Rainboom, henholdsvis. Hennes tredje forestilling av kunsten kommer i A Canterlot Bryllup - Del 2 nær slutten som litt show for gifte par Princess Cadance og Shining Armor; den tid det er helt tilsiktet, og Rainbow viser ingen nøling når prinsesse Celestia ber henne gjøre det. Historie Cutie mark thumb|200px|Dash, som en hoppeføll, i en Pegasus løpRainbow Dash nevner i Call of the Cutie at hun var den første i sin klasse for å få henne søta merke. Hun forteller Søtmerkes Kostfarere i Søtmerkes Chronicles historien om hvordan hun fikk sitt søta mark. Hennes historie er satt i sommer fly leiren, der hun forsvarer Fluttershy fra et par bøller, som refererer til Rainbow Dash som "Rainbow Crash", som hun også klengenavnet av Spike i hodelag Gossip. En av mobberne allerede har sin søta mark, hvor Rainbow Dash og Fluttershy ikke. Hun utfordrer de to mobberne til en flygende Pegasus rase, og i den påfølgende konkurransen oppdager hun sin lidenskap for fart og for å "vinne", i hennes ord. Går gjennom løypen, utfører hun sin aller første Sonic rainboom, ikke bare få sin egen søtmerke , men også uforvarende setter i gang hendelser som ville føre Fluttershy og hennes fremtidige Ponyville venner for å få sine egne cutie merkene. Sonic rainboom thumb|200px|Sonic rainboom fra Søtmerkes Chronicles.Rainbow Dash prøver å utføre en sonisk rainboom i episoden Sonic Rainboom, i et forsøk på å vinne Best Young Fliers Competition. Fluttershy betror sine venner at Rainbow Dash ikke klarte å utføre flyttingen i hennes mange praksis prøvelser. Likevel leder Rainbow Dash å Cloudsdale å delta i konkurransen, ledsaget av Fluttershy som moralsk støtte. thumb|200px|Rainbow Dash praktisere for en sonic rainboom.Mye til sin overraskelse, har sine vingeløse venner bestemte seg for å følge dem ved hjelp av Twilight sine sky-walking spell, lettelser Rainbow frykt. Men hadde Twilight også gitt Rarity vakre vinger, noe som førte henne til å stjele rampelyset. Som et resultat, mister Rainbow Dash hennes nerve og prøver å utsette sin opptreden. Som konkurransen går mot slutten, men bestemmer hun at hun må utføre uansett. Dash messes opp de to første rundene med sin prestasjon, treffer en hindring og tilfeldigvis sender en sky suser i retning av Princess Celestia. På grunn av tidspress, utfører sjeldenhet langs Rainbow Dash, og leverer henne grand finale, som innebærer flyr opp til sol og strålende sine vinger. Men brast hennes skjøre vinger, laget av "gossamer og morgendugg", i flammer, sender henne ned mot jorden. De Wonderbolts forsøker å redde henne, men Sjeldenhet sparker dem på ulykken skyldes at hun faller ned, og de er slått ut. Rainbow Dash merknader til slutt fotspor-on og akselererer mot ekstreme ponnier, sparer både sjeldenhet og de Wonderbolts og utfører en sonisk rainboom i prosessen. Både denne Sonic rainboom og en i Søtmerkes Chronicles blir utført når Rainbow Dash leder med begge forbena fremover, mens i hennes sviktet praksis forsøk hun leder med ett ben. thumb|200px|... etter tredjeplassen Sonic rainboomsjeldenhet er utrolig takknemlig for at Dash reddet livet hennes, og beklager til venninnen ikke gjette hennes angst. Rainbow Dash er kronet til vinner av konkurransen og etterlater seg å tilbringe dagen med sine helter, den Wonderbolts.In En Canterlot Bryllup Del 2 hun utfører en sonisk rainboom for ekteskapet av Cadence og Shining Armor ved anmodning Princess Celestia. Dette rainboom, i motsetning til de to andre, kommer raskere og blir utført mens du flyr oppover. Den Cutie Mark Crusaders Til tross for å tjene henne cutie merke i en bestrebelse som kom naturlig for henne, råder Rainbow Dash Apple Bloom for å prøve ut mange forskjellige aktiviteter for å få henne søtmerke i Call of the Cutie, ledet hoppeføll og vennene hennes til å forfølge sine cutie merkene i feil veier. Når coaching Apple Bloom i Call of the Cutie, pynta Rainbow Dash en sportsbil pannebånd, en fløyte, og senere en kampsport uniform med en svart belte når Apple Bloom forsøker karate. Scootaloo, Pegasus ponni av Søtmerkes Kostfarere , forguder Rainbow Dash. Mens Apple Bloom og Sweetie Belle er de yngre søstrene i to ponnier fra de viktigste karakterene, Applejack og Rarity , henholdsvis, er Scootaloo ikke er relatert til Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash kjærlig kaller Scootaloo "skvett" i Owl brønn som ender Vel og Den Mystiske Mare Do Vel, og vises sammen sjeldenhet og Applejack å gratulere Søtmerkes Kostfarere for deres prestasjoner under The Show Korker. Ponyville Rainbow Dash styrer været i Ponyville. Hun holder himmelen uten skyer for sommersolen Celebration, og tilsynelatende mindre de ukentlige nedbøren er planlagt for denne dagen selvfølgelig, gjør at Ponyville har fint vær, men i åpningen av [Gossip ], Spike sier at hun sjelden står opp tidlig om morgenen for å få en start på den. Hun bor i en sky-hus nær Ponyville, som har de samme designelementene som hjembyen hennes. Rainbow Dash er en av flere ponnier plage Twilight for ekstra billett til Grand Galopperende Gala, i Billetthistorien grunn er en sjanse til å prøvespille for Wonderbolts som sannsynligvis ville utfører der. Hun fortsetter, selv når Twilight kaller henne ut på den, og når alle hennes andre venner sier de ikke trenger billett. De Wonderbolts ser ut på Gala i Den Beste Natten For Alltid , selv om resultatene deres ikke vises, og de blir bare sett mingling med gjester på et VIP seksjon, men Dash ikke klarer å sikre deres oppmerksomhet, til tross for henne flere forsøk. I Den Mystiske Mare Do Vel, sparer hun en skitten hoppeføll som takker henne for redning fra den forlatte brønnen. Tank skilpadden thumb|200px|Rainbow Dash og hennes kjæledyr, Tank.Rainbow Dash er den siste av de viktigste ponniene å ha et kjæledyr introdusert i serien, bare få henne kjæledyr, Tank skilpadden, i episoden Måtte Det Beste Dyret Vinne! i den andre sesongen. Mens ved første Dash ser ned på tanken for ikke å være så rask, smidig, eller "awesome" som hennes andre potensielle kjæledyr, plukker hun til slutt ham over de andre for lojaliteten hans: mens alle de andre potensielle kjæledyr skyndte seg til målstreken og ignorert Dash sine rop om hjelp, redder Tank henne ved å slippe henne fastfelt vinge fra under en stein. Han bærer henne hele veien til målstreken, og sikrer hans plass som hennes kjæledyr for å være den eneste konkurrenten som krysset mållinjen'' med henne'', som hun spesifisert før løpet. Huset Rainbow Dash hjem er vist i Griffon Børst Bort. Hun bor i en hvit sky-huset henger lavt til bakken et sted i nærheten Ponyville. Det har klassiske søyler og regnbue-fargede bekker og fosser. I Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash bruker et av disse bekker for å gjøre regnbuefarget facepaint. Hennes hjem er vist igjen i Fest For En , med en litt annen design fra den første opptreden, ligner mer på en sky tårn. Interiøret er vist i Svarm av Århundre , og hennes soverom er vist i slutten av les det og Gråt. 710px-Rainbow_Dash_home_s1e25.png|Dash hjem, i Fest For En 399px-Dashhome.jpg|Dash hjem i Griffon Børst Bort RD_House.jpg|En del av Rainbow Dash hus 709px-Rainbow_Dash_home_S1E10.png|Dash hjem i Swarm Århundrets 710px-S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png|Rainbow Dash soverom. Andre skildringer Hasbro.com beskrivelse Capable og atletisk, lever Rainbow Dash for eventyr! Når et problem oppstår som involverer reiser til fjerne land eller håndtere en magisk, mystisk dyr, er Rainbow den første til å jobbe frivillig! Modig og fet, har anypony som noensinne har sett denne regnbue-haired Pegasus i luften blitt forlatt i kjeve-droppet ærefrykt for henne fart, smidighet, og, vel, hennes tillit. Hun er ganske positivt at hun er den raskeste Pegasus ponni i live, og sannheten skal sies, er hun trolig. Ja, hun er litt stolt, og litt rampete, og ofte lat for somepony besatt med fart, men når det kommer til stykket, og faren er a-brygging, Rainbow Dash alltid, alltid kommer gjennom, beviser gang på gang at hun er en ekte helt! Hubworld beskrivelse Rainbow Dash lever for eventyr! Når det er et problem som involverer fare, fjerne land, og mystiske dyr, er hun den første til å hjelpe. Hun er fet. Hun er modig. Hun er også litt stolt og rampete - men ville ikke du være for hvis du var den raskeste Pegasus rundt? Lærer for en dag beskrivelse Rainbow Dash er hennes navn og eventyr er hennes spill! En ekte helt, dette er regnbue-haired Pegasus ponni så fort som de kommer, flyr gjennom luften med imponerende hastighet'' Athletic, modig og selvsikker, er hun også litt rampete - og alltid først på scenen hvor faren er for hånden. Enten du reiser til fjerne land eller tar på mystikk og magi, dette er ganske ponni klar til å feste henne bilbeltet for livs eventyr!'' My Little Pony magasin beskrivelse *''Sporty'' *''Athletic'' *''Eventyrlig'' Den sterke mare lever for eventyr! Rainbow Dash er den første til å frivillig for en farlig oppgave, den raskeste ponni i Ponyville og en ekte ponni helt! Opptredener :Se også: Character opptredener Sitater Vennskap er Magi Del 1 Hey. Jeg kunne fjerne denne himmelen i ti sekunder flat. Vennskap er Magi Del 2 Og akkurat det'' er'' elementene av Harmony? Og hvordan gjorde'' du'' vet om. Aww, yeah |! Når du mottar hennes halskjede. Ingen Ponnier vet! Vet du hvorfor? Fordi hver ponni som noensinne har kommet i. .. har aldri ... kommer ...'' 'OUT! På Everfree Forest. Du ... takk for tilbudet, mener jeg. Men jeg er redd jeg må si nei |. Nekte Shadowbolts 'tilbud. Applebuck Sesong Visste du ser Applejack sine glatte bevegelser der ute? Hva en idrettsutøver. Denne uken er hun skal hjelpe meg med min nye flygende trikset, og jeg vet at det er skal være så fantastisk. til Twilight Sparkle Se? Jeg hadde aldri forlate mine venner som hang. Fall Været Venner Jeg hater å tape ... Passer for Suksess Det må være ca 20% Kulere. Sonic Rainboom Livet mitt er ødelagt |!. Rainbow Dash sprekker under press, i. Fest For En Jeg er så glad jeg har ikke blitt erstattet av en bøtte med turnips. Måtte det beste Dyret Vinne Hei, nå vent litt! Bare fordi jeg ikke har et kjæledyr nå betyr ikke at jeg aldri vil ha et kjæledyr! | Å snakke med sine venner i. Den Mystiske Mare Do Well Aldri frykt, er din vennlige nabolaget Rainbow Dash her. Les Det og Gråt Jeg hater å innrømme det for meg selv og ville virkelig hater å innrømme det til mine venner, men ... Jeg elsker denne historien, I. .. I. .. Elsker å lese! (Dramatisk lyd) Jeg er en intellektuell. Drage Søkeren jeg likevel si at du er nøtteaktig, men hei, jeg har gjort masse nutty ting |.. Rainbow Dash, sammenligne Spike til seg selv i. Med ønske om en lykkelig bursdag hub;! Fra bunnen av mitt hjerte | A Hub promo feire kanalens første årsdagen for å være på. hull In The Sky |!. Under Lørdag Block reklamefilm for Hub. MMMysterie på Vennskap Exspress II gjør ikke engang liker kake |!. Rainbow Dash, lå nervøst, i. Et Canterlot Bryllup - Del 2 "beste bryllupet EVER..!" |. Mens du gjør et Sonic Rainboom under bryllupet i. en:Rainbow Dash de:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash ru:Радуга Дэш pl:Rainbow Dash fr:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash pt:Rainbow Dash gl:Rainbow Dash ja:レインボーダッシュ ko:레인보우 대시 nl:Rainbow Dash sv:Rainbow Dash th:เรนโบว์แดช zh:Rainbow Dash uk:Рейнбоу Деш Kategori:Pegasuser Kategori:Kvinnelige